Alan Grant (S4-S1)
Dr. Alan Grant has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Alan Grant is a main character from the Jurassic Park film series and is controlled by Jigsaw. * Special Note: The following wikia covers the events of the Jurassic Park films and only the films and some of the prequel Topps comics are taken as canon in this RPG series. Some creative liberties and license has been taken with this RPG for creative and storytelling purposes. Chapter History "The world is changing so fast, and we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look: Dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution, have suddenly been thrown into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect?" - Dr. Alan Grant Earlier Life Alan Grant was born on September 14th, 1947 and presumably somewhere in Montana. He always held a lifelong fascination with dinosaurs as a child from an early age and knew immediately that he wanted to be a paleontologist. He pursued a career in paleontology after graduating from school and over the years became well-known for his theories on Velociraptors, which made him a name among other prominent paleontologists in the field. During his time in the field, he became acquainted with paleobotanist Ellie Sattler, with whom he eventually became engaged to, despite the twenty-year age gap between them. An Offer In June of 1993, Grant was at a digsite in Snakewater, Montana, unearthing a complete Velociraptor skeleton. He gave a small speech about dinosaurs and their relation to birds, when a smart-mouthed boy at the digsite remarked how the Velociraptor resembled a not very scary "six-foot turkey." Grant, who always had a strong disliking of children, proceeded to frighten the boy with a detailed and graphic description of the hunting and killing methods of Velociraptors, which left an impression on the boy. Ellie thought Grant was overly cruel with his demonstration. As Grant and Ellie headed back for their trailer, a helicopter's arrival at the digsite caught the attention of the dig team, the strong winds caused by the helicopter hitting the Velociraptor fossil on-site. Grant, greatly annoyed, stormed into the trailer to find the responsible party, Dr. John Hammond, a billionaire industrialist who was the founder of the bio-engineering company, International Genetics (InGen for short). Hammond offered Grant and Ellie three years of dig funding in exchange for them taking their time to visit a biological preserve he had set up on the island of Isla Nublar, which he called Jurassic Park. Grant, knowing the offer was too good to pass up, accepted along with Ellie, figuring the funding would make things worth the time. Jurassic Park Grant and Ellie were flown to Isla Nublar, an island 120 miles west of Costa Rica on June 11th of 1993, along with mathematician Ian Malcolm and Hammond's lawyer, Donald Gennaro, who was along for the trip to mainly inspect the safety of Hammond's preserve. Upon arriving at Isla Nublar, it wasn't long before Grant and the others saw what they were promised they'd find there: living dinosaurs cloned from preserved DNA found in fossilized amber containing mosquitoes that had extracted dinosaur blood during prehistoric times. Grant and the others were in utter awe of the sight of a herd of Brachiosaurs and Parasaurolophus' at a lagoon, seeing dinosaurs in the flesh. Grant immediately wanted to know just how Hammond's team of scientists had achieved such a technical marvel in the field of genetic engineering. Hammond led Grant and the others to the Jurassic Park Visitor's Center and leading them to the showcase theater, where they were shown a cartoon detailing the creation and cloning of the dinosaurs. Grant and the others were intrigued, but as the theater showed the hatchery where the dinosaurs were cloned, they all wanted to see the eggs. Grant witnessed the birth of an infant Velociraptor inside the hatchery, and he was quite shocked and awed by it. When he asked if Velociraptors were bred and was answered yes, he requested to see the Velociraptor enclosure and was taken to it, seeing it was unique from the others in the park, mainly because the Velociraptors were so exceptionally lethal and swift that they were too much of a security hazard to the safety of the park guests and staff as well as the other dinosaurs, requiring their own unique and specially designed and enforced enclosure. While having a special dinner inside one of the office rooms in the Visitor's Center with the others and discussing more of the park, Hammond was met with harsh criticism from Malcolm and Ellie due to the many risks of cloning dinosaurs and having them co-exist with humans, and that Hammond was irresponsible with his cloning technology for using it to clone dinosaurs. Grant joined in on the criticism, suggesting that dinosaurs and humans being thrown into the mix after dinosaurs had been extinct for so long was a risky venture and that there was no way to predict what was to happen. Despite this moral questioning, Hammond insisted the tour of the park's dinosaur enclosures to go on and was leading Grant and the others to their tour cars. Grant was more than a little dismayed when he learned Hammond's two grandchildren were coming along for the tour, with Timothy Murphy being a great admirer of Grant's work and looking up to him as a role model. The tour finally went underway, and from the get-go, things didn't go as planned, with dinosaurs failing to appear in their enclosures, until Grant got out with the others to the Triceratops paddock, seeing an ailing Triceratops. He was awed by the sight, Triceratops being his favorite dinosaur as a child and convinced it was the most beautiful sight he'd seen in his life. The Triceratops was shortly afterwards revealed to be ill after digesting toxic West Indian Lilac plants in the enclosure. With an oncoming storm approaching Isla Nublar, Grant headed back for the tour cars with Malcolm, Gennaro and the Murphys, while Ellie stayed behind with the Jurassic Park staff to tend to the ailing Triceratops. If only Grant could've foreseen the turn things would take from here. T-rex Terror The tour cars were moving along the automatic tracks when they suddenly stopped, right near the Tyrannosaurus rex paddock, where the carnivore had failed to appear earlier during the tour. The dinosaur wasn't a no-show for much longer, when it suddenly appeared and tore loose from it's paddock; to the horror of Grant and the others, the power was out throughout much of the park, most of the electrified fences keeping the dinosaurs inside now down and allowing them to escape. The Tyrannosaur proceeded to wreck the tour car with the Murphy children inside. Grant and Malcolm, witnessing the destruction of the car and the danger the Murphys were in, knew something had to be done. Believing the vision of the Tyrannosaur to be based on movement, Grant got out of the tour car with a lit flare and got the attention of the ravaging predator, distracting it away from the wrecked tour car with the flare. He threw the flare aside to further mislead the carnivore away, but Malcolm caught it's attention himself by waving another flare and getting it away, resulting in a chase from the predator that severely wounded him and resulted in the death of Gennaro, who was hiding in a nearby park workers' bathroom to try to stay low, after seeing the terrifying carnivore through it's enclosure just moments before it escaped. Grant managed to get Lex out of the tour car and was about to get Tim out, when Lex screamed upon seeing the Tyrannosaur returning for them. The two remained still, the carnivore seemingly not seeing them, until the tour car suddenly spun and threw Grant and Lex off-motion, due to the current in the automatic track. Grant and Lex escaped the Tyrannosaur by scaling down a steep drop in the paddock, while the Tyrannosaur pushed the tour car with the still trapped Tim inside, causing the car to crashland into thick tree foliage down in it's paddock. Life Finds a Way With the storm stopping and the Tyrannosaur out of it's paddock for now, Grant went to rescue Tim from the car in the tree, climbing up and reaching him. Tim was too afraid to get out due to the steep height, but Grant encouraged him. The two managed to escape in time by rapidly heading down when the tour car crashed downwards towards them and the two became briefly trapped inside then the exposed roof caved in on them. The two got out and meeting back with Lex, spent the night resting in a tall tree. Grant felt his disliking of children slipping away, developing an attachment to Tim and Lex that also channeled his own inner child. Grant and the Murphys saw a Brachiosaurus herd on the horizon and later were awoken in the morning when one of them came by their tree to eat. Grant and the Murphys fed it, before it eventually sneezed onto Lex, covering her in thick and gooey mucus. Later that morning, as they left the tree, Grant discovered some broken eggs near the tree and learned the dinosaurs had been breeding. Despite all of them being bred to be female as a means of population control, the dinosaurs had all been cloned with frog DNA to fill in their missing gene sequence gaps. With some frog species able to spontaneously change their gender in a single-sex environment, several of the dinosaurs on the island changed gender and some began breeding. Race For Survival Grant and the Murphys walked on-foot to attempt to reach the Visitor's Center. Along the way, they were caught in a Gallimimus stampede and narrowly escaped in time as the Tyrannosaur appeared and killed one of them. The trio witnessed the grisly yet fascinating sight for a short moment, with Grant finding himself taking pleasure in showing the Murphys the sight and them seeing the hunting and eating habits of Tyrannosaurs. They quickly left the scene, out of view from the carnivore, as they looked for a further way to the Visitor's Center. They came upon an electrified fence which was downed, but they had this knowledge only after Grant touched it and acted as if he were being electrocuted, startling the Murphy children. Looking for a means to get around the fence, the nearby roar of the Tyrannosaur prompted the three to quickly scale the fence, in time as the park's power systems began to come back online. Grant and Lex made it to the ground on the opposite side in time, but Tim was still at the top. Tim was too afraid to jump and while counting to three to get back down, was suddenly electrocuted when the power came back online and he was shot off of the fence. Grant revived him using CPR and the three eventually made their way to the Visitor's Center. Grant left Tim and Lex together while he looked for Ellie, finding her after she narrowly survived a Velociraptor encounter. Ellie led him to the emergency bunker near the Velociraptor pen, where Grant armed himself with a SPAS-12 shotgun for security. Grant learned that the Velociraptor Ellie encountered in the maintenance shed was likely contained inside the shed unless the carnivores could figure out how to open doors. Not wanting to risk anyone's safety, Grant headed back to the Visitor's Center with Ellie, finding the Murphy children after they narrowly survived an encounter with two Velociraptors in the kitchen. They headed for the control room to secure the doors to keep out the Velociraptors, when one of them arrived at the main door and tried to barge in. Grant had help from Ellie in keeping the carnivore outside of the door, while Lex used her computer skills to restore the security systems inside the Visitor's Center, locking the door and subsequently locking the Velociraptors outside. Last Stand The threat was far from over, when the Velociraptors broke through the glass leading inside the control room. Grant, Ellie, Tim and Lex escaped through the air ducts and following an encounter with a Velociraptor that tried to climb it's way into the ducts before Grant kicked it away back into the control room. The four humans made it into the Visitor's Center, attempting to escape when the Velociraptors tracked them there. The foursome jumped onto the skeleton of an Alamosaurus on display in the Visitor's Center, beside a Tyrannosaurus skeleton, when the skeleton fell apart and the four fell to the ground. Surrounded by the two bloodthirsty and merciless Velociraptors, all looked hopeless for the four humans, until the Tyrannosaurus suddenly appeared through an open and unfinished section of the rotunda and laid waste to the two carnivores, allowing Grant to escape with Ellie, Tim and Lex. Hammond was outside the Visitor's Center in a gas-powered jeep with the wounded but alive Malcolm, Hammond driving them to safety to the helipad where they were flown back to the United States. Grant resumed his career as a paleontologist upon returning home, and didn't go public with the information about the Isla Nublar incident, although Malcolm did and mentioned Grant as having been present there. Grant declined to comment on it as part of his disclosure agreement with Hammond to keep private about Jurassic Park. "Guess we'll have to evolve, too." Grant continued with his paleontological studies and digs in the years following his experience at Jurassic Park. He did not come forward publicly with his experiences until after the San Diego incident in May of 1997, when a male Tyrannosaurus rex rampaged through the streets of San Diego after being transported from Isla Sorna. Grant had confessed his experiences in the next few years but eventually refused to talk more of it, wanting to put the incident behind him and move on with his life. Things had taken a difficult turn in his life around the late 1990s, with him and Ellie separating, though the two remained in touch and remained good friends, even after Ellie had a husband of her own and two children with him. Grant resumed his dinosaur research and theorizing, usually lecturing about Velociraptor intelligence. He never got to speak much about this however, with those listening only wanting to know more about Jurassic Park and the San Diego incident. Grant felt nothing could ever make him go back to the island. A New Journey In July of 2001, while at the Fort Peck Lake dig site in Montana, Grant was approached by Paul and Amanda Kirby, a wealthy and adventurous couple who were offering to pay him one million dollars to take them on an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Grant was initially very reluctant, but he accepted the offer and the next day, he joined the Kirbies along with their assistants Udesky, Nash and Cooper in their private jet. Along for the ride was Billy Brennan, a graduate student who was Grant's paleontological assistant who the previous day had created a replica of a Velociraptor resonating chamber, which produced eerily identical sounds to those made by the Velociraptors Grant had encountered in Jurassic Park. Grant, after awaking from a dream he had in which a Velociraptor was on the private jet speaking to him, saw they were over Isla Sorna and saw various dinosaur herds there. When Nash, the pilot, was about to land the jet, Grant protested it and insisted they couldn't land, when Cooper knocked him unconscious. Grant later awoke to find Udesky, Nash and Cooper setting out into the jungle with heavy weaponry and Amanda calling for someone named Eric. Grant scolded Amanda for her actions, when a menacing roar was heard in the distance. Billy wondered if it was a Tyrannosaurus, but Grant knew it wasn't; it sounded bigger. Under Attack Udesky and Nash both immediately returned to the jet, with Nash eager to fly out of Isla Sorna with the others. When a wounded and frightened Cooper appeared on the runway, an enormous carnivore suddenly emerged from the jungle and snatched him in it's jaws, and being in the way of the runway and thus the jet, the carnivore caused the jet to crash into some jungle foliage up ahead. The carnivore would return just a short moment later, proceeding to wreck the jet and kill Nash. Grant barely escaped from the jet along with Billy, Udesky and the Kirbies, with the carnivore in pursuit. It chased them into a jungle clearing, where they encountered a juvenile or sub-adult Tyrannosaurus rex, having it's meal. The Tyrannosaur chased Grant and the others, when it clashed with the Spinosaurus, the carnivore that had wrecked the jet and killed Nash and Cooper. The two were locked in mortal combat and the Tyrannosaur nearly killed the Spinosaurus, until the latter managed to get the upper hand and kill the Tyrannosaur by breaking it's neck. Grant learned not long after this that the Kirbies weren't really a wealthy couple; they were divorced and Paul didn't really own his company he claimed to be Kirby Enterprises, but a paint shop called Kirby Paint And Tile Plus. The Kirbies revealed that their thirteen-year old son Eric had gone missing back in May when he went para-sailing with Amanda's boyfriend at the time, Ben Hildebrand. The Kirbies tried everything they could to get help to find their son, but when they failed to get any assistance from the U.S. embassy and Costa Rican government, they resorted to bribing Grant to get his help to find Eric. Grant doubted Eric was alive, but would help the Kirbies in their quest to find their son. During this time, Grant and Billy learned the carnivore that attacked them was a Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, previously not on InGen's list. Grant was suspicious as to why it wasn't listed before, and suspected InGen was even shadier than he initially thought. Search And Rescue Grant, Billy, Udesky and the Kirbies proceeded to look for Eric, finally only the skeletal remains of Ben Hildebrand along with a video camera where they found recorded video of their last moments together, arriving at Isla Sorna and then nothing. They continued to trek through the island and stumbled onto a decrepit embryonic administration building, seeing the abandoned cloning equipment and various specimens in their stasis tubes. They'd soon find themselves the targets of Velociraptors, when one managed to trick Amanda and gave chase to the rest. The group narrowly escaped from the embryo lab building and into a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus outside, the Velociraptors giving chase. Grant became separated from the others and Udesky was killed shortly afterwards. Grant found himself surrounded by the Velociraptors, when gas filled the scene and a hooded figure got him out of harm's way. Grant learned shortly after this that this was Eric Kirby, who managed to survive on his own for the past two months and had taken refuge in an abandoned water truck. The following day, Grant and Eric set out to find Billy and the Kirbies, and it didn't take long, locating them on the opposite side of a perimeter fence. They narrowly escaped the Spinosaurus and after the carnivore tore through the fence, they escaped into a nearby building. After making it inside, Grant learned Billy had stolen Velociraptor eggs from a nest earlier, feeling the dinosaurs would yield them a decade's worth of dig funding. Grant was disgusted and disappointed in Billy, feeling he was no better than InGen. Pteranodon Peril Grant, Billy and the Kirbies made their way inside a large cage-like enclosure, when Grant realized it was an aviary, meant to hold Pteranodons. This realization came too late when Eric was snatched by one of the Pteranodons and brought over to a nest of infants, which proceeded to attack him. Billy used the parasail he recovered from Ben's remains earlier to try to head for the nest, while Grant and the Kirbies ran as fast and far as they could throughout the aviary, with close calls along the way with the Pteranodons. Billy managed to rescue Eric, who re-united with Grant and the Kirbies, while Billy was attacked by the Pteranodons and floated downstream, left for dead. Spinosaur's Swan Song Grant and the Kirbies managed to escape from the aviary and using a nearby river barge, escaped and headed down the river, looking to make it out of Isla Sorna alive. After passing by a river bank of a herbivore herd, they stumbled onto the droppings of the Spinosaurus, managing to uncover Nash's satellite phone that the Spinosaurus had in it's digestive system. The phone had enough energy for just one call. As the barge travelled down the river, the Spinosaurus appeared and proceeded to attack the barge. Trapped inside a cage that was submerging underwater, Grant managed to get a call out to Ellie and screamed into the phone that he was on Site B. Managing to escape from the cage, Grant used a flare gun and fired at the barge's damaged fuselage, resulting in a blaze that hit the Spinosaurus and scared it away. Surviving the Spinosaurus, Grant and the Kirbies re-united after Paul was nearly killed during the attack on the barge. Escape Grant and the Kirbies looked for the shoreline to try to make it out of Isla Sorna, when a pack of Velociraptors surrounded them, wanting their stolen eggs back. The eggs were slowly handed over, and Grant had an idea to try to communicate with the Velociraptors, using the replica of the resonating chamber Billy made that he had on him. The Velociraptors appeared to be confused and after taking their eggs, simply left Grant and the Kirbies, who proceeded to make it to the shoreline. The Navy and Marines arrived on the island, transporting Grant and the Kirbies to safety in a helicopter, where Billy also was, having been recovered alive. As the helicopter flew away, a flock of Pteranodons flew nearby, presumably looking for a new nesting ground (they were later tranquilized and returned to Isla Sorna). Following his return to the United States, Grant kept in touch with Ellie again, coming at a good time following her divorce from her husband. The two now closer than ever, Grant and Ellie finally married, with Grant wanting to put his memories of Jurassic Park behind forever. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1 Return To Jurassic Park In August of 2010, Grant and his team of paleontologists in San Diego were preparing for a trip to South America to help unearth the world's first possible complete skeletal fossil of Megaraptor namunhuaiquii. However the planned expedition was cut short when Grant was contacted by Timothy Murphy for the first time since the Isla Nublar incident of 1993, informed that Isla Nublar appeared to not only still be intact despite it's destruction being ordered by InGen after the Isla Nublar disaster (the plans never went through), but illegal experiments were now being conducted by rival genetics company BioSyn, now crossbreeding different species of dinosaurs to create new mutant strains. Meeting with Malcolm and Tim for the first time in years and also having Ellie along with him, and with Eric Kirby, Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen also joining, Grant reluctantly headed for Isla Nublar with the others to help get photographic evidence of BioSyn's crimes and what they were doing with illegal genetic engineering on Isla Nublar since using the island as their testing site. Upon arriving at the island with the others at one of the older docks, Grant and the others met with a team sent to help them with any dangers, led by the son of the late Robert Muldoon, Raymond. Muldoon's team consisted of Terrence "T-Rex" Turner, Steven "Harpoon" Harrison and James "Jaws" Jackson, all three who were former employees at the park during it's operaton and were on the team to help with not only the dinosaurs but also any BioSyn personnel or mercenaries on the island. It didn't take long for the crew to encounter danger on the island, when after making it to the old Visitor's Center where base was set up, resistance was encountered from BioSyn's guards when it was learned Tim had his team here to document their illegal activities. The situation went from bad to worse when the original Tyrannosaurus rex, still alive and as lethal as ever despite being older, appeared and proceeded to chase. Grant ran with the others, trying to avoid the Rex which also had another Rex by it's side, bred on the island by BioSyn's scientists. Along the way they met with Angel Claremont, John's daughter, who had been kidnapped and taken to the island. Angel remained with Grant's group during the experience. Grant and the others escaped the Rexes and headed for the BioSyn base to document their evidence, while some of the others were back at the Visitor's Center seeking shelter from an oncoming tropical storm. When Grant heard over the radio that some Velociraptors had intruded into the Visitor's Center, he headed back with Harpoon for the Visitor's Center to check on Ellie and some of the others with her, when the muddy and unstable terrain made one of their vehicle's tires pop. As Harpoon went to fix it, they encountered the Rexes again, on the hunt. Grant and Harpoon tried escaping in their vehicle until they came to a ravine and the Rover crashed down, getting stuck. Grant and Harpoon made it out in time and rushed for the nearby pump station, making it inside only to encounter further danger with the Dilophosaurus nest inside. They made it out of the pump station and to a boat dock behind the station, making their way downstream to get back to the Visitor's Center. Once the rainstorm cleared, they headed back for the pump station when Harpoon remembered he lost his satelite phone there during their escape from the Dilophosaurs. As they made it back, Muldoon and his team located them, but so did the Tyrannosaurs, on the hunt. Harpoon got gotten out of the way while Grant landed in another dinghy boat which headed downstream for a waterfall, Grant and the Rex tumbling down into the water below. Grant made it out of the water and into a nearby maintenence tunnel, escaping from the Rex. He met up with Malcolm and the two narrowly survived an encounter with some Ankyloranodons, a hybrid of an Ankylosaurus and Pteranodon. Walking away alive from the encounter, Grant and Malcolm made it back to the others, and once they were together, the only priority they shared was to get off of the island and back to the mainland. Escape From Jurassic Park Grant and the others headed for the airstrip on Isla Nublar to try to escape the island or at least radio for help, but the danger wasn't over when they encountered a new threat, with surviving InGen mercenary Dieter Stark, who had been assisting Lewis Dodgson and John Claremont with their illegal activities on the island, shot down at the vehicle Grant was in with the others, but a flock of Pteranodons flying for the helicopter got Stark off of them. Paradeinonychus, a hybrid of Parasaurolophus and Deinonychus, also attacked the vehicle the others were in trying to get away, but eventually they lost the deadly hybrids. More danger was along the way when they made it to the airstrip, in the form of cloned Megaraptors, now hunting on the island. Muldoon was severely wounded during a brush with one of the Megaraptors. Making it away from the Megaraptors, the danger wasn't over when the Rexes appeared again, engaging in a bloody battle with the Megaraptors as Grant and the other humans radioed for help in one of the parked jets. The Costa Rican Army arrived moments later, getting the humans to safety from the chaos on the island as Velociraptors also appeared and clawed their way into the parked jet before Grant and the other humans were taken to safety in an Army helicopter. The Isla Nublar adventure came to quite an end when an Omega rex, a heavily genetically enhanced Tyrannosaurus rex, appeared and chased the Army helicopter with the humans, relentlessly pursuing the helicopter until the mutant predator was taken down and the helicopter flew the survivors to safety from Isla Nublar. The adventure was far from over though as they were flown to San Diego, where just ahead in Los Angeles, a new adventure in a new kind of jungle awaited, the urban jungle. Regular Appearance Alan Grant stands six feet tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred eighty pounds, with an average body type. He has sandy brown hair that has greyed a bit with age, and blue eyes. He has a distinctive mole on his right cheek. He tends to wear casual clothes, and has a preference for button-down rancher shirts and khaki pants. Trademark Gear Grant uses his paleontological field equipment when conducting his research on dinosaurs at digsites. Aside from that, he uses no real equipment, but he has occasionally used weapons, such as a SPAS-12 shotgun on Isla Nublar, or other emergency items, such as flares and flare guns. Category:Survivors Category:Heroes